Lewis RP cont'd
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Intro Cont'd Roleplay Lewis RP cont'd 66 Comments Jekyll1886 Jekyll1886 @jekyll1886 3 years ago I realized I had several threads going with Lewis and other characters, and his Intro just timed out, so here's a place for us to continue! Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited ((For HJ, Tairais, Hen, Wizardblizzard own intro also timed out, and anyone else who cares to join!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited ((Okay HJ, here's the response to the post with Alice!)) Through the shock, muscle memory took over. He clutched at his stomach--belatedly--to protect it from further harm. The sheer force of the blow carried him back, and he shifted his weight, carving an arc with his feet to dissipate the momentum. At one and the same time, he allowed himself to fall forward, coming to rest in a runner's starting stance. "There's a girl," he chuckled, even as he winced at the pain. The next moment, he'd bolted out the door after her. The entire affair had taken less than six seconds' time. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *Alice had made it down the hall and was quickly turning the corner as she heard the door open behind her. She had to get someplace safe that's all that mattered, but hadn't Mz. Hyde promise her that this place was safe? No time to think about that now. Think! Where's a safe place? Her room? No, that had been compromised. Find someone else? No, questions would be raised and he could destroy everything. The kitchen? ...The kitchen. She ran as fast as she could down the halls and towards the kitchen. Maybe it's orange glows and the wonderful smell of food could protect her...If only.* 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Lewis saw the girl disappear around the corner, and followed. He wanted to keep tabs on where she was going, but didn't actually want to catch up to her...not yet. He altered his pace accordingly. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *Alice made it to the kitchen but she could still hear the foot steps behind her. He was coming. Before Dr. Weir came in she quickly grabbed the knife block, opened a cupboard door, nestled herself among the pots and pans, and let the door close shut. (Not a very easy or quiet thing to do but none the less she found a uncomfortable way, to curl up among the cooking utensils.) She held her breath, clenching the knives to her chest, and waited for her predator.* 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Weir entered, but didn't see where Alice had gone. He sighed, then took a seat on one of the stools, his back to the kitchen door. Some moments passed. Casting a cursory glance about, he parted his lips and prepared to speak. "Fancy a spot of tea?" 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *Alice stiffened at the words, causing some of the wood to creak. She didn't like being trapped but at least she had the knives. Knives were often better company than people. They were always reliable, useful, and elegant. I could make him ...disappear? Make my problems disappear? Even so he was expected-- So he says, but there was nothing in the daily gossip about this. He's known. By Harry, Utterpun, etc. they knew he was coming here and it would all trace back to me. It would fix the problem-- --temporarily! ...So I can't get rid of him. She stayed motionless, waiting and hoping that Dr. Weir would just leave.* 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Weir waited. No reply. "Well, I'm at least going to make some for myself, then," he announced. "I'll add a little more, just in case you change your mind. Though I do wish you'd tell me where the tea is. I see the pot and the kettle, but not the leaves. Likely in one of these cupboards, I suppose. And," he added, "if you're still here, you're probably in one as well." He sighed. "Pish-posh. This is so unnecessarily difficult." He put the kettle on the boil. But he didn't move to begin a search of the cabinets. "Alice," he asked in weary resignation, "could you just hand me the bloody tea?" 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited *There was no response. In the cabinets, Alice gripped the knife block like a teddy bear as tears began to squeeze out of her tightly shut eyes. She was terrified.* (Meanwhile in another timeline: One of the drawers in the island slid open. It contains tea. I so wanted to write this for comic relief but Alice's downward spiral was too far. She's more or less convinced that Lewis is here to destroy her and her life and all those pent up emotions about Allison and the Silver Feather Men she's projecting onto him. It was either silently crying while holding a knife block or Alice trying to kill him to save herself...I chose the lessor of the two evils. ) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited ((Ah, that makes perfect sense. He's not trying to be scary, honest; he's just a little...exasperated, I guess? But her response is definitely in character. And I love the alternate timeline comedy!)) Silence. Nothing but silence, aside from slowly building sounds of the water in the kettle. "I'm going to clomp about so you can hear where I am more easily," he prefaced before moving. "I don't wish to startle you; I just want tea. This farcical chase has dumped an ungodly amount of adrenaline into my system, as I'm sure it has yours. Tea is soothing, and I don't wish to be tense." Though if I've come to a dimension without tea, I'm going to be very put out, he reflected silently. 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (I know he's not trying to be scary at all and I do hope Alice realizes this soonish but he hit the trifecta to setting her off. Allison+The incident with Catt+indirectly Lewis making her feel trapped=Alice being a mess. I think if he mentioned the SFM or began to describe those events she would probably keel over. ;P ) *A muffled sniffle drifted from the island.* (Side note: She'll probably stay silent and cramped up in the cabinet until she feels safe again...which could take a while.) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited ((Oh man! XD Poor both of them!)) "Please don't cry..." he sighed, his tone softening. He'd apparently frightened the poor thing speechless. He shook his head. "Would you...like a handkerchief?" he asked gently. He pulled one from his vest pocket. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *In the dark cabinets, Alice gripped the knife block tighter as sleeves grew wet. A million thoughts repeated themselves in her head each one trying to be the loudest. "It's another trick! Don't listen to him! Why won't he leave me alone? Go away! What did I do? I'm sorry!"* 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago • edited Weir crouched down and placed the folded handkerchief on the floor in front of the cupboard from which the sniffle seemed to have emanated. "I'll just...leave this here, shall I?" he offered. "Come return it to me when you've calmed yourself." He placed one of his cards atop it. He stood up, reluctantly took the kettle off the boil, and left the kitchen, tea-less. The sound of his footfalls faded down the hall, then vanished out of hearing altogether. 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited *Alice stayed in the cupboard for several hours (at least 5 if you want an estimate). Most of that time was spent crying and panicking among the pots and pans, the same thoughts repeating themselves over and over again. She was terrified that Lewis had come here to destroy the one place where she felt truly safe, all it would take is him spilling her secret. While he had declared these weren't his intentions, her fear got the better of her. After mulling over every possible out come from her actions being exposed, her brain shifted to a new topic: Allison. Dr. Weir had mentioned her name before hand when they first met, he knew so much. He knew of Allison, HJ7, the events of that night with Catt, and who knows how much else? If he knew so much then why had he asked for Allison? She was gone, her precious Allison was trapped in her own mind dying. What had caused this? Alice began to relive Allison's memories the arrival at her master's house, the science, the hope, and the fear. She missed Allison so much, her happiness caused Alice to weep and her sorrow and pain caused Alice to seize with emotion. Why did she have to leave? She watched as her mind played out that terrible day, the fire, the Silver Feather Men, and the last time Allison was truly alive. Allison was gone and it hurt so much! Catt's comfort drifted through her mind on a breeze. Catt, so selfless and all Alice did was cause her pain. She didn't want to hurt Catt, but Catt had hurt her and Alice wanted Catt...anyone to know how that felt. It wasn't her fault that Catt got hurt-- No. No denying. No shifting the blame. It was her fault. She had hurt Catt for selfish reasons and now it was only a matter of time before she paid the consequences. This sent her mind reeling back to Dr. Weir and the power he held, the knowledge he held. The cycle continued over and over again. She was trapped reliving her regret and fear among the darkness and the cold metal. At least no one could see her tears in the inky blackness. Lodgers drifted in and out of the kitchen unaware of the silent emotion the seeped from the cupboards. It wasn't until the sun had fallen and the darkness had crept beyond the cupboards, into the kitchen, and out the window, filling the sky, that Alice slowly began to regain control of her mind. What had she done? What was she planning to do? Dr. Weir said he didn't pose a threat and the fact that she wasn't dragged from the cupboard was evidence in his favor. But what did he mean by "render you safe"? Why was he asking for Allison? How was he going to help Helen? Alice was exhausted, emotionally, and these questions required more strength than she had at the moment. Slowly she opened the cupboard door. It was strange. The kitchen felt... different, like it was cold. This didn't feel like the kitchen she knew, it was dark and inviting warmth was gone. Alice shivered. Slowly she stretched her limbs from her tiny cave, they ached from being in an awkward position for so long. She fell onto the floor as her figure began to regain life. Everything felt cold: the air, the floor, even her body felt strange and foreign, but that's what happens when you spend to long trapped in your minds deepest fears. She rolled onto her side but stopped when her cheek touched something soft, it was Weir's handkerchief which had been kicked under the ledge of the island only to be dislodged back onto the floor by Alice's rogue limbs. She carefully picked up the cloth looking at it's silhouette and then pressed it to her face. It was soft and smelled of amber and sandalwood. "This must of been what he left," she thought. After a few minutes Alice made it to a standing position, leaning on the island that hid her for support. She sighed. It had been a long day and there were many things to contemplate...she would deal with them tomorrow. Slowly Alice trudged back to her room. She opened the door, entered, and then promptly collapsed onto her bed, falling into a dreamless sleep. The handkerchief rested on the nightstand next to Allison's picture. * 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ((Oh, poor Alice! :< The feels! What an excellent RP this has been! :D )) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited (She'll be ok...It'll just take her some time till she returns the handkerchief to Lewis because procrastination. This has been a ton of fun and I hope we can do it again soon! :D ) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago ((Me, too! :D )) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((Here's the post for Wizardblizzard/Isabella!)) Dr. Weir had used the past week wisely, getting to know not only some of the Lodgers at the Society but also the layout of the building itself. Right now, he was in the foyer, admiring the magnificent view of the great hall once again. He felt confident today; things were settling in nicely. The waistcoat he wore was deep azure, the color of blue cineraria flowers, with a bit of gold thread for contrast. He reached in and took out his pocket-watch, checking the time. Just then, there came a knock. As this was a timeline in which no one else happened to be nearby, he put away his timepiece and answered the door himself. "Good day," he greeted amiably, hazel-green gaze taking in the pair which stood before him. "May I help you?" 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((Hi Jekyll1886 I've started a part 2 intro thread myself, hope that's OK - there were three other characters I was still talking to as well as Lewis, so it seemed a good idea to see if we could get anywhere with those. I think I'm getting the hang of it a little now, so I wanted to practise by carrying on a bit with those before confusing myself again by changing to something new! Not sure what to do with Lewis's now, though. It would be awkward, it seems to me, because either I'd be saying and doing the same things over again, or I'd end up having done/revealed things in one timeline that I hadn't in others - which may be OK by TRpS rules, but it would definitely make me nervous. I'm thinking that a better idea might be to have Lewis answering the door to her be what happens on her *next* visit? That might be a good way to keep the story going on. And since that won't be strictly an "intro" RP, other people could join in with that as we go, unless *you'd* like it to be one-on-one at first (if so, I'm OK with that and we can join up with the others later). What d'you think?)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago ((Oh, I'm so glad you decided to continue on with your thread! I'm perfectly amenable to what you suggest; to be honest, the whole "multiple timelines" thing took a lot of getting used to for me. Your approach seems much more streamlined, and I appreciate that. Whenever you're done with Isabella's intros, let me know, and we can play. If other people join in...the more, the merrier! :D )) 1 •Share › Avatar Wizardblizzard Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((Hey, thanks! I'm glad to hear you think I should carry on. RPing only over the Internet is a bit nervous-making because you can't see anyone's reactions, so you go on and on posting but all the time you're wondering whether people are just going "What?" I thought I was probably doing all right, from the amount of replies I was getting, but I didn't feel sure until you said that! :-) :-| I suppose with you having had some practice with tabletop RPs, maybe you don't get that problem so much; you already know that you know what you're doing. I've only ever done this shouting-into-a-vacuum RPing so far! Good, that's a plan, then. I'll let you know when I'm... either finished with the intros, or near enough that I want to risk starting on that without waiting for the end ;-) The intro-multiple-timeline rule has its points - it's a good way to get used to the way TRpS can defy logic any time the story would be more fun without it :-D - but when it starts making things harder instead of easier, then, well, no reason to use it!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Wizardblizzard • 3 years ago ((Yeah, I definitely agree with you re: the facial expressions, tone of voice, etc. I haven't done too much Internet RPing before this, and I actually have had a couple instances now where someone parentheses or brackets, thankfully posted "What??" or "Pardon?" when I wasn't clear enough about what my character was doing or meant. Thankfully, I was able to go back and edit the posts in question to make them more understandable. But, yeah, it's certainly a different experience! Cool. I look forward to it! :-) )) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago @Wizardblizzard@Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen )@Tairais@hHyde without a Jekyll 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited ((Here's the most recent post to Tairais/Richard!)) Lewis took the growls and unexpected foreign language in stride. The latter sounded Slavic or Baltic, he thought, though he couldn't be sure. The former...well, he'd made similar sounds himself from time to time, and with Richard's inner turmoil, it was hardly surprising. "I'd have you acknowledge and embrace every aspect of yourself. I'd have you make your peace with all of them, so they would no longer control you," he proposed. "Specifically, I'd have us talk. We'd explore things--perhaps compare circumstances, thought processes, experiences, or the like. I'd happily let you know what worked for me; you could try and see if it works for you, if you're so inclined. I've a few...exercises in mind which should prove useful to you as well. I'm really an open book, if you can keep my secrets confidential. And, naturally, I'd do the same for you. Just...consider it," he suggested. "I don't expect an answer this very moment. Take some time to mull it over, if you need. I intend to stick around for a good, long while, so...simply find me when you're ready. If I'm not here at the Society, chances are I'll be at my flat." ((The address of Lewis's apartment is on the card he gave Richard earlier.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Lewis's easy acceptance both would both charm and rankle him later. For now, Richard would admit to being worn and drained, having run through the gauntlet of his emotions in front of a near-stranger. The headache grew worse, and he pinched the bridge of his nose again, pushing aside implications in action, words, and gesture. "If and when I call on you, I will take your secrets to the grave, as I have done with many others." Glancing up, he let a small, almost hopeful smile flicker across his face. "Y-you have my gratitude, in the meantime. I hope you will forgive me for being.. reluctant." 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago • edited "Think nothing of it," he returned with sincere warmth. "I understand. Take as long as you need." He glanced upstairs. "On another note," he said, shifting subjects, "I had better get going myself. I'm going to need all the help I can get to make a good first impression with Dr. Lanyon, and tardiness wouldn't aid my cause." A wistful look gave way to a sardonic smile, and, finally, a chuckle. "The irony of that man..." he said, half to himself, head shaking briefly in chagrin. "Ah well. Take care, Richard," he said with a graceful nod of respect. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago • edited Richard returned the nod, shifting from foot to foot indecisively. He eventually smiled softly, masks falling back into place with some great amount of comfort. "Bonne nuit, Docteur. U-until our p-paths c-cross again." With that, he turned on his heel, gracefully prowling towards the kitchen with cat-like grace. Lost in thought, a sense of curious discomfit clung to his mind like cobwebs to a drafty ceiling. Heart and mind warred with each other once again, and he sighed wearily, stepping into the familiar routine of tea-making to help sort his thoughts. One thing was for certain: Doctor Lewis Weir would be an interesting note in this chapter of his life. 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Tairais • 3 years ago ((What a fantastic roleplay! :D It's been a real pleasure! Thank you!)) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (( Likewise! ^^ Thanks to you, too! )) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Tairais • 3 years ago • edited (...I think something is happening here and I don't know how I feel about this!!!! DXD) •Share › Avatar Tairais Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (( A lot of things are happening here all the time, it's the nature of the world for many things to happen. )) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago ((Aaannd here's the post to Hen!)) "I do have some medical training," he replied. "But my primary field of study is transcendental metaphysics, particularly as it relates to the human soul. Jekylls and Hydes provide a wonderful opportunity to gather more data and test my theories. And, more to the point," he added, "I think I can help here at the Society. I understand you've a Hyde or two under your roof who are causing problems for the other lodgers--and for themselves. One of them is apparently dangerous enough that Mr. Utterpun's friend pulled him back to their dimension rather than leave him in what he felt was harm's way." He shook his head. "Regrettable, that. But I can probably ameliorate some future damage, if you'll allow me to give it a go," he suggested. "What do you say?" 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago It's a delightful idea, but I'm afraid the decision is not entirely mine. ( He glances suspiciously up to the office before returning his warm gaze to Lewis. ) One of them is in my care and aside from a few incidents, she's well managed. I do not have power of attorney over the others, however. There may be some hosts who do not wish to receive intervention with their Hydes ( He steps aside, allowing fuller access to the foyer. ) Nevertheless, your service is much needed and I will assist you in any way I can. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago "I do appreciate it," returns Lewis warmly. "And, naturally, I'd have to clear everything with the 'Powers That Be', as it were. I agree that the relatively harmless Hydes can be left to their own devices; if they're dealing with their condition well enough without aid, who am I to judge? I simply wish to help in any way I can. I look forward to working with you." 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago And I look forward to helping you bring safety back to our humble abode- ( An explosion sounds in the distance. Several Lodgers run across the balcony, the tails of their coats singed ) -as safe as we were at least 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago • edited Weir startles at the initial explosion, then laughs. "At least it won't be dull, apparently." He smiles at Hen. "Thank you. And now I suppose I ought to get going," he apologizes. "I've a meeting with one of those 'Powers' we spoke of, and I doubt he'd like it if I showed up late." 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Well then step lively! Come find me if you get lost. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago "Will do. Goodbye." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago @HHastie Lanyon Lewis waited until Dr. Lanyon's last appointment of the day had come to an end. Then he approached the door and gave it three soft raps. 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Why hello! I apologise for making you wait; I could never seem to find the time to answer.) *Hastie had been drowsing in his chair before being woken abruptly by the sound of someone knocking on his door. He quickly straightened his clothes and made a futile attempt to shake the sleep from his mind.* Come in! 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago ((No worries; life happens. :) Thanks for answering now.)) "Good evening, Dr. Lanyon," he greeted, entering. "Sorry to disturb you. My name is Lewis Weir," he explained, proffering a card, "and I've a matter of some import to discuss with you, if you've the time." The card read: Dr. Lewis B. Weir Transcendental Metaphysicist and, below this, listed an address on Hanover Street. 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *Hastie inspected the card before looking back up.* Welcome, Dr. Weir. What matter would you discuss with me? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago • edited Weir shut the door for privacy before continuing. "It's regarding Dr. Helen Jekyll," he explained, lowering his voice. "Or, more specifically, her Hyde. I understand she's apparently caused quite a bit of trouble for you and some of the lodgers, yet matters remain essentially at a stalemate, with no real solution in sight. I believe I may be able to help you remedy that, if you'll allow me. The situation dovetails nicely with my area of expertise, you see; I would find it a fascinating case study. Let me also assure you that I am the soul of discretion, should you require it." 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (I don't know if Lewis and Helen/Hela met, so I apologise if I'm wrong here.) *Hastie's eyes darkened when he named Helen.* This is a confidential matter, doctor. May I ask how you got hold of this information? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago • edited ((It's okay; they haven't.)) "Through an acquaintance of mine in another dimension, oddly enough. I understand your quite natural concern, but, rest assured, he's told no one else in this realm about her case, so you needn't worry on that account. I'm the only one who knows." 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Another dimension, you say... *Hastie rubbed at his eye, mildly exasperated but not entirely surprised.* If what you say is true and your intentions are fair, why should I trust you with this? Especially considering I am capable of handling this with the resources I already have at hand? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago • edited "In that case, you have my apologies, Dr. Lanyon. Perhaps the information I received was in error. I certainly don't mean to 'step on any toes,' as the saying goes. If you have a workable solution which will allow everyone involved to live their best lives and become self-actualized without harm to anyone, including Hela herself, then I've no desire to get in your way. I humbly ask your pardon; I simply thought I might be of some assistance to you, and that I might be allowed to study at least one Jekyll & Hyde in return;" a quaver crept into his voice, "I've devoted my entire life to gaining a better understanding of the phenomenon." He looked crestfallen, but tried to hide it, blinking hard in order to stifle what threatened to be tears. "I..." he pressed his lips together, "I apologize for the...show of emotion," he managed, trying to collect himself. "I know it is...unbecoming. This matter is very important to--it's...very personal; I lost--oh, I am so terribly sorry." He closed his eyes and shook his head, overcome for a moment and embarrassed for it, struggling mightily to rein in the wave of disappointment and despair which threatened to swallow him under. He breathed in deeply, then out slowly. "Right. Sorry," he apologized, on a more even keel now, his tone leveling out. He shook his head. "Let's try that again, shall we?" He looked Hastie square in the eye, serious as a funeral. "I can tell you won't be satisfied with anything less than all the answers, and rightly so. Believe me--or don't, as you will--when I say: I truly wish to give them to you. However, there are certain laws of time and space which I must not violate, no matter how tempting it may be. The Butterfly Effect, causality, that sort of thing--and a terrible price to pay, should I stray from the narrow path. Just know that I am supposed to be here. To help. It will cost you nothing; I don't require lodgings, and I have a regular source of employment. Lending my expertise to the Society, for the benefit of many of its members, is exactly what needs to be done; otherwise..." he trailed off. "Let's just say there are over 223,000 different ways this place could go to Hell in an eyeblink. I'm here to prevent approximately 34,000 of them. More to the point..." He lowered his voice, wistful sorrow and fondness permeating his gaze as he looked at Lanyon, "I'm here to keep you safe, Hastie. Never doubt that." see more 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago *Hastie tilted his head slightly.* Keep me safe? *He rose from his chair behind the desk and walked over to Lewis.* Where do you come from? How is this personal to you? 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago • edited "I...my dimension had a Hastie Lanyon. He was my dear..." he considered his words, "...friend. He didn't look exactly like you, but he acted much the same. The trouble is...my realm also had a Henry Jekyll. And an Edward Hyde. You--he, my Hastie--ran afoul of him. And...and I lost him. We all lost him--that other you. And it cannot be undone. Laws of time and space." He shook his head sadly. "Imagine my hope...and then dismay...when I learned there were other dimensions, other versions of you...only to find out nearly all of them met tragic ends. You're the only one who has a shot, Hastie. And it's a 'maybe' at best; my presence here muddies the waters until the future is a clouded thing, death and life equal possibilities for you. Which, granted, beats certain doom...but it's still no guarantee." 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Jekyll1886 Guest • 3 years ago ((Hooray! I'm glad.)) Weir knew what he'd told Lanyon was a lot to take in. He wanted to give Hastie as long as he needed to process it. 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Is my entire reply showing up to you? I originally replied on my phone but the reply looks pretty messed up after I've posted it, yet normal when I try to edit.) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago • edited ((Okay, so what's showing up for me is the following: *It took Hastie a moment to consider what he had just been told. It would make sense, wouldn't it? For some poor bastard from another dimension to die... But certainly he wouldn't?* Is the above your entire reply? Please let me know one way or the other.)) 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Hmm, no it isn't. I'll try again.) •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago (Oh my, this is interesting!) *It took Hastie a moment to consider what he had just been told. It would make sense, wouldn't it? For some poor bastard from another dimension to die... But certainly he wouldn't?* If... what you say is true, and I... What course of action would you recommend, doctor? (I know Hastie might seem a little OOC, but this whole ordeal is giving him the greyest of hairs.) 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago ((No worries. His reaction seems perfectly natural to me; it's not every day someone pops in and tells you you're maybe gonna die! o_o )) "Let me try to help some of the Hydes & Jekylls come to terms with their condition. Hela's--or Helen's--state is particularly worrisome; in all the scenarios my acquaintances have run, if you die, it's usually at her hands. That said, trying to kill her sometimes results in your death as well, inadvertently." He shook his head. "Allow me to treat her. She's priority patient number one; if I can't help her find balance, you might not be the only one she takes with her." •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago You would let Hela live? She cannot be reasoned with, she would destroy Helen. 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago (XD all I saw was this and me and Helen were like WOAHHHH HOLD UP) 2 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (Hastie isn't too fond of Hela!) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago (I don't care he needs to not be mean, Elaina's girlfriend is in there ya know!) 1 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (He has a point though. Goodness knows things will end badly if left unadressed, and, in his mind, letting her share a body with Helen isn't good enough.) 1 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago (Whatever. Nobody cares, you're being a jerk. *bitter Narrator needs to be nicer -.-*) •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago (At least I'm still beautiful <3) •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago (Pfft.) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago "To let Hela live is to let Helen live. She may not have listened to the reasons other people have used to try to sway her, but self-interest can be an excellent motivator, I find. If that doesn't work, there are...other methods. But I must admit to a little confusion regarding your assertion that Hela would 'destroy' Helen. Could you be more specific in what exactly that entails, and how you think it would come about?" •Share › − Avatar Hastie Lanyon Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Hela breathes chaos and destruction, do you really think she would let her very essence go for "freedom"? I, for one, have a very hard time believing she would. Helen, on the other hand, would lock herself up and throw away the key to keep Hela from coming out. That isn't a life worth living. I... I just want her to be able to live freely. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy